Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for melting semiconductor material in a crucible that is located in a container. The invention also relates to a heating device that is suitable for carrying out the process.
The process is preferably used for the production of single crystals using the Czochralski method. In order for it to be possible for a single crystal to be pulled from a melt using this method, it is first necessary to melt the semiconductor material, which is customarily placed in a silicon crucible. The energy needed for this step is usually applied by a fixed heating device which is arranged around the crucible.
During the melting procedure, the crucible is exposed to a high temperature. As a result, so-called pitting corrosion of the crucible material takes place. This leads to the production of particles which may subsequently make it impossible to grow the single crystal without dislocations. The temperature at the crucible wall, as well as the melting time, should therefore be minimised.